Happy AlmostChristmas
by FrecklesWeasley
Summary: my first fanfic bcause stupid Hanna made me PLEASE R&R! tis quite good quite good. have fun reading my craptastical story.


**Chapter 1**

The air was crisp and cold, but the snow had yet to fall. It was December 18th and everyone was excited about the jolly holiday that lay only a week ahead of them. Harry and Hermione were both invited to stay at Ron's house. Hermione had just arrived. The three of them scrunched up on the way-too-small couch to warm up by the fire. (A/N: well, of course they're warming up by the fire. When are characters in Christmas stories ever not by the fire? You as the reader probably automatically assumed that while on the couch they were by the fire. It's just common knowledge) Ron and Harry were on the ends and Hermione was scrunched in the middle of them.

"Ouch, Ron! That's my foot!" Hermione said irritably.

"Sorry," Ron replied. He had accidentally stepped on her foot while readjusting his position. (A/N: as many of you probably know, Ron does this kind of clumsy thing regularly. Anyway, back to the story...)

"Oh, hello, dearie," Mrs. Weasley said, greeting Hermione, who looked tired and worn. "I just was telling the boys that the cookies and hot chocolate would be done in a moment. Anyway, it's nice to see you again dear." She hurried off to the kitchen and came back only moments later with a platter of cookies and hot chocolate hovering above her head. She distributed the snacks. "Well, everyone, I'm off to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." She bid them goodnight and headed up the stairs.

"Harry," Ron said after a moment. "Could you go up to my room and get my green blanket? It's on the corner of my bed. I'm _really_ _cold_." He said these last two words with a threatening look in his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to get up, but then saw Ron's look and knew why he wanted him to go.

"Sure…" Harry said finally, following Ron's signs, "I'll be…down in a bit." He left for the stairs, winking at Ron in the process. Hermione didn't notice or if she did, she didn't show it. They were quiet for a while, but remained close from their previous arrangement.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke up finally.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I have a question for you that I don't know the answer to and that you do." She looked at him strangely.

"What else is new?" she asked jokingly. "Hit me." Ron took a deep breath.

"Do…" He gulped. "Do you love Krum? I mean, LOVE Krum?" She was taken aback by this bizarre question.

"Of course not, Ron! We've been through this a million times! I just like him as a friend! I only went to the Yule Ball with him because he understood me for who I was and he respected me for who I was. I also didn't have a date and didn't think that y...anyone else would ask me." She looked at him straight in the eyes. His ears went a little red.

"Oh," he said feeling silly, but not totally convinced. "Then, do you…love…anyone else?" She blushed and averted her eyes, and Ron wondered whether the question had been too personal or not. She spoke up. He listened intently.

"Ron, I really don't know if I can tell you that." Her whole face was pink by now and she couldn't control it. Ron nodded, thinking that he would have to move on with his life. There was obviously another boy that she liked. They were quiet again for a few minutes. Suddenly, Hermione said something so quiet that it was barely audible. Ron shook his head in disbelief and looked at her.

"What did you just say, Hermione?" Hermione took a deep breath and said the word louder.

"You." He couldn't believe it.

"Wait," he said quickly. "Are you answering my question about who you love?" She nodded her head slowly, not looking at him. All of the sudden, startling Hermione, he said loudly (but not too loudly where anyone upstairs could hear him), "Alleluia!" She looked at him strangely. Then it occurred to her what was going on. Her face brightened. Ron decided that now was the time to kiss her. He brought her closer than she already was and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She returned the kiss gladly. They continued kissing for a while.

While occupied with each other's compassion and love, neither of them noticed Harry come downstairs quietly, see them kissing, smile, and turn around to go back up the stairs.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Ron lay awake on the couch with Hermione asleep on his chest. He stroked her hair, while watching her sleep.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought to himself. _Her curly brown hair, her chocolate eyes, her simple, fragile body. And she is in love with me! The red-headed prat of a hand-me-down-poor family. Wow! How much luckier can I get?_

After about an hour of just watching Hermione sleep, Ron noticed that she began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly and she pressed on the couch and Ron to lift herself up. She saw Ron and smiled. She had thought that the previous night was a dream and was relieved to know that it wasn't. She scooted forward and softly kissed Ron on the lips before lying back down on his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked a moment later. Ron looked at his watch.

"A quarter (sickle?) past seven," he answered, replacing his arms around Hermione's waist. She lifted her head to look at him.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, eying him with a little grin. He thought for a moment.

"For about and hour. I was just watching you sleep." He was quiet for a second. "You know that you hardly move when you sleep. You were in the same position the whole time I watched you." She blushed at his sweetness. Who else would be so in love with her that they would watch her sleep for over an hour?

"You're so sweet Ronald. I love you," she told him while lowering her head again and tightening her wrap around his chest. She meant what she said. She loved him. There was no doubt about it. She couldn't deny it with a single fiber in her being. She also knew that he loved her and that he couldn't deny it any more than she could.

"I love you, too," he replied softly.

They remained in their comfortable position for another hour, reminiscing on past adventures from when they were younger.

What a past they had shared! And what a future it had led to!

**Chapter 3**

At 8:30, Ginny slumped down the stairs yawning. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ron and Hermione.

"No way!" she exclaimed, startling Ron and Hermione and causing them to look up at her. "Are you two finally together?" Ron's ears went red, but Hermione confidently nodded her head in response. Ron looked at her surprised at her courage.

Ginny's jaw dropped. It wasn't the fact that they were together that surprised her. It was the fact that they had the guts to tell each other their feelings and get together.

"Great," she said, half-jokingly. "Now, we have to watch you two be all lovey-dovey with each other for the rest of the holiday. Try to keep it to a minimum if you can." She winked and went into the kitchen.

The rest of the house gradually woke up and made the same discovery that Ginny had. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley awoke and came downstairs, Ron and Hermione decided to get up and change before breakfast. They walked up the stairs holding hands (Fred and George saw this and whistled) and Ron kissed Hermione before she went into Ginny's room to change. Ron stood there sadly for a moment gazing at the door that had just been shut on him. He sighed and continued up to his room to change. He walked in to his room and was startled. Harry was sitting in the chair by the window, looking up at him. Apparently, he had apparated from downstairs.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. He gave Ron a "you know you want to tell me" look. "What happened last night after I went to 'get the blanket'?" He continued to give Ron the look.

Ron sighed, giving in. He couldn't keep secrets from his best friend. (A/N: yes, I know. Obviously he can keep a secret from his best friend seeing as he kept the fact that he loved Hermione bottled up from her for six years or however long- depending on when you think this fanfic should be set-)

"Well?" Harry urged again. "It can't be bad enough to not tell me…or is it?" he added, getting a shocked expression on his face, hoping Ron would reply truthfully that nothing rated-R would be brought into the situation.

"No! Nothing like that! Get your head out of the gutters, Harry. Okay, I'll tell you what happened…" He took a deep breath. "After you left it was quiet for a minute and…." He proceeded to tell everything that had happened. Harry seemed to continually grin at Ron. It annoyed Ron so much at some points that he told Harry to stop, but it only made him smile bigger.

"…and then I guess we just fell asleep." Ron had finished and Harry was grinning more than ever.

"Way to go mate. I can't believe you plucked up the courage to tell her." Ron couldn't help but grin in spite of himself. He, too, was proud of his spontaneous courage.

All of the sudden, a knock came on the door. Ron said to come in and Hermione hesitantly opened the door, dressed in a turtleneck and jeans, her hair lying perfectly on her shoulders. She saw Harry and blushed. "Oh, was I interrupting something? I'll just meet you downstairs then-"

"Oh, no. That's alright," Harry said, noticing that Hermione obviously wanted to be alone with Ron. "I was just about to leave. Ron and I just finished talking, isn't that right, Ron?" Ron seemed to be caught up in Hermione's beauty and Harry had to nudge him to reply.

"Oh, yeah, right, of course," he stumbled. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head at Ron's inability to feign a simple line. Harry walked past Hermione and grinned widely at Ron from behind her back. Ron wanted to throw something at him, but decided against it only because he might hit Hermione by accident…no other reason.

Hermione walked in and sat by Ron, who was sitting on his bed from the conversation he had had with Harry. She wrapped her arms around him from the side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were coming up here to get dressed," she said. "I see you're still wearing the same clothes." She looked at him waiting for a response.

"Well, I…I was, but Harry came up and started talking to me and-"

"It's alright, Ron. There's no need to be defensive about it." She kissed him to make him feel better and it worked. She pulled away and smiled at him. She ran her delicate fingers gently through his flaming hair. It made him want to shudder. Instead, he put his hand between her jaw and the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

When they needed air, they kept their faces close and just smiled.

(A/N: WHY CANT THIS STUFF HAPPEN TO ME HANNA?! DOED TIGER JUST NOT GET IT? HONESTLY, WHY CANT PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD GO UP TO SOMEONE AND HONESTLY SAY THAT THEY'RE "not" MADLY IN LOVE WITH THEM? OR AT LEAST THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE WHEN SOMEONE _REALLY REALLY _LIKES THEM OR EVEN LOVES THEM, BUT IS TOO "SHY" TO SAY ANYTHING! THIS WORLD IS SO SCREWED UP! GOOD _FLUFFY_ -yes I said fluffy. I know you're proud aren't you?- STUFF LIKE THIS ONLY HAPPENS IN BOOKS AND MOVIES! G-D FORBID ANYONE BRING IT TO LIFE! I WANT A FLIPPIN KISS! THAT'S ALL I ASK AT THIS PARTICULAR MOMENT! JUST ONE KISS FOR G-D'S SAKE -or my sake I guess- JUST ONE KISS! JUST ONE! YES! I ADMIT IT HANNA! I WANT TO KISS HIM! YOU GOT THAT? K-I-S-S! WELL, I FEEL BETTER NOW- sorry to anyone who doesn't get that last part. It was between me and my best friend. Not you. So stay out of it!-)

Ron and Hermione were there for a long time. She moved her hands over his muscular chest and behind his neck. She pulled his body closer to hers. Suddenly, startling Hermione, Ron pulled away. He looked at Hermione, a look of almost-sorrow on his face. He got up and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I need to stop. I don't want to go…too far…with you, Hermione. I'm a guy and it's sometimes natural instinct for a guy to…go too far. And, I know it would ruin a lot of things between us." He looked at the bed as if it were a poisonous rattle snake.

She nodded her head, respecting that he cared about the friendship aspect of their relationship enough to go against his "male instinct."

"Thanks, Ron. I really respect that. You love our friendship enough that you were cautious about how far you took our deeper relationship. You really are a sweet guy." He smiled, relieved. "Let's go eat breakfast." She looked him up and down. "But you might want to change first." She walked out and left Ron to change. He did and when he came out she was waiting for him. They walked downstairs together, hand-in-hand.


End file.
